


Repas de famille

by Nasharum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Sherlock est invité à Noël pour le repas familial obligatoire… mais cette année il vient avec John.Je change totalement les parents de Sherlock pour les besoins de la fic!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Repas de famille

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? » demanda Sherlock. John inspira.

« Je suis sûr. Ta famille n’a jamais mangé personne et je sais que tu sauras découvrir ou ils enterreront mon cadavre si ça arrivait. » Sherlock esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

« Bien, alors oui. »

Sherlock lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture avec chauffeur qui avait été envoyé par Mycroft. Une fois dedans, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

« Je te préviens, ce sera pire que les Noëls avec ta sœur. Et ils penseront tous que tu es mon ‘faire-valoir’. »

John soupira agacé. Il pouvait l’endurer. Une pointe de curiosité, de… Panique et un wagon de détermination se battaient la place dans son esprit. C’était le lot pour découvrir la famille de Sherlock. La famille complète des Holmes.

Après tout, il avait le premier jour envoyé chier Mycroft Holmes. Alors même dix de plus ne lui faisait pas peur. Du moins, il se le répétait.

Une heure plus tard, Sherlock sortit, quand le chauffeur leur ouvrit. John posa les pieds sur le gravier d’un blanc immaculé, devant un manoir d’une beauté irréelle. Sherlock était avec son habituelle chemise violette et sa veste avec par-dessus son manteau noir et son écharpe. Lui avait sa tenue habituelle, sa veste a zip noir, sa chemise a carreaux… Et il se sentait étrangement décati.

« Ne fais pas attention a tout ce… Théâtre d’apparence et de faux-semblant. Ta tenue n’a rien d’important, ils auront beau être dans des costumes hors de prix et dans un manoir luxueux, je saurais toujours lire sur eux toute la laideur de l’être humain qui se cache en eux. C’est ce que tu m’offres tout les jours qui est le plus important. »

John se positionna droit, main dans le dos, comme a l’armée. Et c’était peut-être ça, il partait en guerre, peut importait la tenue camouflage ou les costumes Armani, c’était sa croisade.

« Et c’est quoi la chose que je t’offre tous les jours ? »

Sherlock eut un léger sourire alors que Mycroft sortait de la maison impeccable pour venir les saluer.

« Ta simplicité et ta complexité sans mensonge. »

John sourirait.

« Sherlock, John, je n’étais pas prévenu de votre…visite. »

Leurs bagages étaient emporté par des domestiques…

« Il était précisé, comme chaque année que les concubins étaient aimablement invités. » fit calmement Sherlock en offrant son bras a John qui le prit devant la moue de Mycroft.

« Bien. »

John voulait hurler de rire, même sous surveillance, il n’avait rien vu venir. Et pourtant… Mycroft leur fit signe de passer retenant sa moue, peut-être qu’il avait vu qu’il était intérieurement plié de rire… C’était un agréable pied de nez au si génialissime big brother…

Une fois arrivé, un domestique prit leur manteau, et un autre leur proposa un verre de champagne. John se pensait à la cour du roi, une sorte de paysan invité qui n’avait rien à faire ici… Mais il garderait sa place. Il jeta un œil à Sherlock.

« Je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si c’est du poison. » il vit le coin de la bouche du détective se recourber malicieux.

« Tes compétences de médecin seraient plus a même de te répondre, mais normalement il n’y a rien à craindre de plus qu’une augmentation significative du cholestérol et de la déshydratation à cause de l’alcool. En soit, ce verre est un poison pour ton foie, mais pas assez pour te tuer. »

Pendant la tirade, ils s’étaient avancés dans la salle de réception.

« Ha, ça me rassure. »

« Sherlock ! »

Une grande et belle dame s’approcha attirant les regards d’une bonne dizaine de personnes vers eux.

« Maman. » John entendit la légère inflexion neutre voir agacée dans ce mot.

« Ça me fais plaisir de te voir Sherlock… » Le détective ne répondit pas à ça alors qu’elle regardait le médecin.

« Maman, voici John Watson. John, je te présente ma mère, Irisia Holmes. »

Il y avait une chose qu’il savait faire, c’était le baise-main et ne s’en priva pas.

« Enchanté madame. »

Elle gloussa. Et ça agaça John pour il ne savait quelle raison, peut être que Sherlock avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui parler de sa mère, mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un monstre… Mais le peu qu’il savait et avait déduit n’était pas glorieux… Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Les apparences John… » Souligna Sherlock alors que sa mère engageait la discussion.

« Alors, vous êtes le colocataire de mon fils. Il n’est pas trop dur à vivre ? »

John pensa mentir pendant une minute, pour éviter de se rependre en explication maintenant et plus tard, mentir pour avoir la paix, mais c’était se mettre au même niveau qu’eux, et eux, Sherlock les détestaient avec leurs mensonges et leur masque propre sur eux. Alors il ne mentit pas. Non.

« Un enfer. Sans un seul domestique pour lui faire sa vaisselle et repriser ses chaussettes, je dois avouer que c’est un petit miracle quand il daigne faire une simple tasse de thé. »

Sherlock écarquilla des yeux et du coin de l’œil, il vit son frère presque recracher son champagne. Ça, c’était amusant ! A garder pour lui ressortir plus tard, quant au reste de la salle, ils semblaient tous sonnés. Sa mère avait gardé un maintien ouvert et avenant, mais une certaine raideur…

« Oh, j’en suis navré. Sherlock a toujours été un peu…difficile. »

Mais Sherlock n’en était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Je n’en doute pas, il est têtu et peut être un peu feignant mais il est assez intelligent pour s’adapter. Il suffit de vouloir trouver la bonne approche. »

Là, sa mère se crispa et se raidi comprenant entièrement le reproche qui a la première phrase aurais pu passer inaperçu.

« John est médecin militaire. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés a accorder nos deux modes de vie. »

Il sera le bras de John, il aimait son blond pour ça. Peut-être que s’il survivait a cette soirée alors il inventerait la religion, John Watson. Il le mériterait.

« Je vois, mais venez donc que je vous présente… »

« Ennuyeux. » râla Sherlock alors que se présentait a John les tantes, les cousins, les petits et lointains cousins germains, des demis neveux et tout ce que pouvait compter une famille en lien compliqués.

« Tante Adelaïde. Deux chats, deux pestes, et je ne parle pas que de ses chats ici, un mari cocu, enfin ils sont double cocus depuis le temps… Richard Holmes, gay refoulé, travestis de temps en temps, tient une galerie d’art et blanchit de la monnaie a certaines mafia. Pas assez pour que Mycroft s’en occupe, cela dit. Junea Holmes, hackeuse de renom dans le milieu. Frigide et stérile depuis la perte de son premier enfant, inconsolable essaye de se noyer dans l’alcool, mais n’y parvient jamais assez pour passer de vie a trépas… »

John ricanait a ce que lui chuchotait Sherlock.

« Meredith. La seule autre cinglée de la famille que je peux supporter plus de deux minute sans avoir des envies de psychopathologie. »

John pendu a son bras étira un sourire a Meredith.

« Bonsoir. Je suis ravie de voir que Sherlock a enfin trouvé une personne qui lui correspond. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bonsoir, enchanté. »

« Meredith est sous-marinier sur le HMS Vigilent… Une des rares femmes sous-marinier d’ailleurs. »

« Pour ne pas dire la seule. » fit Meredith avec le sourire.

« John a été médecin militaire en Afghanistan. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

« Bon retour au bercail docteur Watson. Fin d’affectation ou blessure de guerre ? »

Par réflexe, il se massa l’épaule.

« Blessure. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. »

Elle n’insista pas alors que Mycroft leur annonçait que le repas était servis dans la salle de bal. 

« Une salle de bal. Qui de nos jours a encore une salle de bal ? » Fit le docteur blasé. Sherlock eut un petit ricanement qui fit retourner quelques têtes sur eux et sourire encore plus Meredith.

« Je vais essayer de m’installer en face de vous… »

John était installé entre Sherlock d’un côté, une inconnue de l’autre, en bout de table Irisia Holmes, présidait et en face de lui Meredith et en face de Sherlock, Mycroft. Il regardait toute cette vaisselle fastueuse. Porcelaine, verre en cristal fin, et un nombre de couverts a faire pâlir un restaurant chic.

En argent en plus.

Sherlock se pencha vers lui.

« Tu sais te servir de tout ça ? »

John le fixait dubitatif, ils allaient se servir de 3 assiettes ? Et pas moins de 10 couverts… Encore plus de 4 verres !?

« J’étais heureux sur le front quand j’avais un couteau propre pour couper un bout de viande… » Ce n’était pas un reproche, mais une constatation que, en ce moment, il était en plein choc entre deux mondes opposés. Sherlock nullement dérangé et étrangement à l’aise se décala en désignant les couverts.

« Un plat, un couvert de chaque côté. De l’extérieur vers l’intérieur. Si tu as un doute, regarde-moi, les verres, un pour l’eau, un pour le vin rouge, un pour le vin blanc, la flute de champagne derrière. Ce drôle de couteau c’est pour le poisson, comme cette fourchette. Mais ne fait pas attention à ce cérémoniel guinder et désuet, je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu te décides de n’utiliser qu’un couteau et une seule fourchette… »

Meredith ricana et Mycroft fit la moue.

« Sherlock ! Fait honneur une fois dans l’année à notre mère veux-tu. »

« Tout ceci est bien inutile Mycroft, surtout si c’est pour cacher a la face du monde qu’aucun de nous ne peut supporter les autres le reste de l’année. »

« Les enfants. » les rappela leur mère peut désireuse d’un esclandre.

John regarda comment Sherlock, Mycroft et Meredith mangeaient leur foie gras, puis le saumon fumé. Mycroft l’analysait sous toutes les coutures entre deux discutions passionnantes avec sa mère ou deux cousines.

Il se sentait mal à l’aise, guindé et mourrait d’ennui, il n’imaginait pas Sherlock ne pas finir par se relever et hurler qu’il voulait un bon gros meurtre de masse pour se divertir un peu…

Sherlock qui ricana à côté de lui, pour lui souffler.

« Si tu savais comme j’en meurs d’envie… »

John ria aussi dans sa serviette. Mycroft les fusillait du regard et il partit sur une discussion avec Meredith.

….

« … Au bloc il n’y a pas moyen d’être bon dans un domaine, il faut être bon en tout. Les balles se fichent de savoir si j’étais doué en cardiologie ou en chirurgie maxillo-faciale. Sur place, il faut sauver une vie. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Nous avons un bon médecin sur le sous-marin, mais il est peu probable qu’il soit polyvalent comme vous l’êtes docteur Watson. Il soigne des angines, des bras cassés, des brûlures… »

« Parfois ça me manque. » il écarquilla les yeux a cette remarque en bafouillant. « Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… C’est… »

Meredith le coupa.

« J’ai bien compris ne vous en faites pas, même en suivant Sherlock, et avec votre travail au dispensaire, vous n’avez pas beaucoup d’opérations a cœur ouvert je suppose. »

John soupira.

« Non. Mais ça me convient, avec mon bras, je ne pourrais plus être aussi précis. Je ne suis même pas sûr d’être encore bon pour rafistoler les gars sur le terrain… »

« Ne dit pas de sottises John, tu fais mes points de sutures et ils sont bien mieux que ceux de l’hôpital. »

John roula des yeux.

« Évidemment, tu ne vas _jamais_ à l’hôpital. Tu te recouds toi-même devant le lavabo… »

Sherlock haussa les épaules devant la mine ahurie et admirative de Meredith et clairement désapprobatrice de Mycroft et leur mère.

« C’est une bénédiction que vous preniez soin de mon fils Dr Watson. »

John lui souriait faiblement.

« Je fais de mon mieux madame. »

Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu’il comblait des lacunes qui n’auraient pas du être dans l’existence d’un être humain. Et qu’il comprenait bien mieux Sherlock maintenant qu’il avait vu dans quoi il avait vécu. C’était déjà ça, en venant ici, il comprenait Sherlock et Mycroft.

« Dit moi Sherlock, ton ami ne semble pas être partit en courant. Il a l’air charmant même si pas d’aussi bonne famille que nous, je suppose que Mycroft te coupe toujours les vivres… Pour que tu doives prendre un colocataire. » fit une grande tante.

Sherlock mit une main sur le bras de John.

« Ce n’est pas un ami. C’est mon concubin. Depuis deux ans. Il n’est pas charmant ni de bonne famille, mais il a bien d’autres qualités qui sont bien plus appréciable. Droiture et loyauté, franchise… Ce qui fait cruellement défaut a cette table. Et en parlant de ça, Mycroft, tu verras avec John pour la curatelle. Son avocat prendra contact avec toi. »

Mycroft avala de travers sa salade.

« Pardon ? »

Sherlock avait un sourire mauvais.

« Je dois répéter ? Quelle partie tu n’as pas comprise ? Nos deux ans de relation que tu n’as jamais vu même en me surveillant presque dans notre chambre à coucher ? Ou que la curatelle revienne à mon futur époux ? »

Mycroft toussotât dans sa serviette alors que Meredith sautillait de joie.

« Super ! Félicitation vous deux, je suis presque jalouse que tu aies trouvé avant moi Sherlock ! »

« Merci ? » fit John lui tirant un rire de plus alors que Sherlock esquissait un sourire plus vrai.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment cherché. Mais je dois dire que l’entêtement militaire peut avoir du bon… »

« Félicitation. » firent le reste de la table choquée. Mycroft ne c’était pas remis avant de recevoir le plat de poisson.

« Bien, je verrais avec vous John pour la curatelle. Je suppose qu’il n’y a aucun risque que tu redeviennes drogué avec un médecin. »

John restât égal à lui-même. Mycroft voulait lui mettre certainement dans la figure des choses inconnues pour rendre la monnaie et déstabiliser John. Et bien tiens, il allait le lui rendre.

« En effet, il est peu probable qu’il puisse retoucher a des produits sans que je ne le vois tout génie qu’il soit. Mais j’ai une question à vous poser. Était-ce par vengeance que la clinique qui lui a fait faire sa cure de désintoxication n’ai donné aucun substitut ? Au lieu de passer deux mois affaibli, il en a passer six à être malade comme un chien. »

Le silence qui plana ne l’inquiétait pas. Même Sherlock semblait choqué.

« Tu… As obtenu mon dossier médical ? »

« Oui, Sherlock, un truc que tu m’as appris, obtenir les informations importantes quand on en a besoin, je suis peut-être un bon médecin, mais pas un génie pour déduire de tes cicatrices au coude ce que tu prenais. Et ce que j’ai trouvé m'a vraiment déplu. »

Mycroft regardait sa mère visiblement furieuse, mais aphone la bouche ouverte.

Sherlock soupira.

« Tu arrives encore à me surprendre. » en lui donnant son poisson dépiauté parfaitement et prenant l’assiette du militaire intouchée.

John rougit et jeta un coup d’œil a Sherlock alors qu’il reportait son regard dur sur Mycroft.

« Oui Mycroft. Je tiens aussi à avoir une explication. » fit enfin Irisia furieuse.

« Ce n’est pas le moment de parler de ce genre de choses. C’est Noël. » fit Mycroft le fusillant du regard. Il comprenait mieux Sherlock maintenant. John Watson était un être complexe et qui pouvait attendre le bon moment pour attaquer et faire le plus mal possible quand il devait se défendre ou défendre Sherlock. Il avait été idiot et utopiste de croire que jamais le médecin n’aurait rien a lui reprocher sinon d’être le frère de Sherlock.

« Je m’en fou maintenant John. »

John envoya un avertissement visuel a Mycroft compréhensible. Il ne le raterait pas si le ‘grand frère’ voulait les déstabiliser ou les affaiblir. Et il avait de la ressource, même sans aucune aide de Sherlock le grand génie.

Soit, il avait fait un impair diplomatique dans le pacte de non-agression tacite.

« Mycroft ? » sa mère ne semblait pas prête a lâcher le morceau mais Sherlock la coupa.

« Ce n’est rien maman, je suppose que Mycroft a été un peu trop choqué et affecter de mon overdose. »

Mycroft restât impassible mais il était coincé, Sherlock le forçait a reconnaître les émotions. Ces deux là c’étaient bien trouver, tiens…

« Je suppose. »

John mangeait le poison défait par son amant avec délice. Et pas une arrête pour le déranger…

« Tu cuisines ? » demanda-t-il pour couper l’ambiance électrique. Sherlock soupira.

« Ennuyeux.. »

Meredith claqua la langue.

« Tu cuisines divinement bien, c’est une honte que tu ne lui ai jamais fait la cuisine ! »

John haussa un sourcil, elle semblait vraiment choquée. Sherlock soupira.

« Un assemblage moléculaire de goûts...c’est ennuyeux… »

John haussa les épaules avec le sourire.

« La cuisine et Sherlock. Non vraiment je n’oserais pas. J’aurais trop peur que le ragoût ne contienne de la viande humaine, les pouces dans le bac a légumes, les globes oculaire dans le micro-onde, c’était quoi la semaine dernière dans le congélateur ? »

« Des langues. »

« Oh oui, des langues, tu devrais vraiment noter tes expérience Sherlock, un jour on va choper une intoxication. Et puis la table de la cuisine est toujours encombrée du microscope et du bec bunsen, d’une bouteille d’acide et de plein de truc ...non je ne veux pas savoir ce que c’est… »

Sherlock lui souriait.

« Ça ne mord pas tu sais, tu peux dégager les boites de pétri de la table… »

« Pour choper une bactérie anthropophage ou un virus de la vérole ? Grand dieux non, débrouille toi avec ça. »

Meredith suivait l’échange et explosa de rire dans sa main.

« Oh mon dieu oui c’est totalement fou ! Je vous admire Dr Watson… »

Et là, Sherlock fini d’achever les autres invités en ricanant.

« Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi à la nouvelle religion que je vais installer. La religion John Watson. Je pensais faire une offrande par an, a une date anniversaire. »

Meredith se mordait la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux d’hilarité.

John se laissa servir la dinde. Les autres convives discutaient à peine entre eux alors que leur petit groupe était l’attraction du soir. Il se demanda une seconde si prendre la cuisse de dinde avec les doigts les feraient jeter dehors a coup de pieds des domestiques.

L’idée était drôle a imaginée.

« Tu aurais pu lui faire ton ragoût ou ta blanquette. Ton Stroganov ? Tu as appris des plats de plein de pays et tu laisses ton amant faire la cuisine… »

Sherlock se pencha vers John absolument pas discret.

« Elle est un peu maniaque sur l’art culinaire. Il faut dire que les rations de sous marinier ne sont pas d’une qualité exceptionnelle. Non Meredith, la cuisine m’ennuie. Elle ennuie même John qui fait livrer les trois quart du temps. »

« Idiot. » fit elle avec une moue.

« Elle ne m’ennuie pas. » fit John, il n’aurait peut-être pas dû, les deux le regardaient maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas trop cuisiner. Les trucs de bases ça va mais le reste… »

Meredith envoyait de telles mauvaises ondes à Sherlock qu’il leva les mains pour apaiser les tensions.

« Ok, ok. Je lui apprendrais. »

« Bien. Je compte sur toi. »

Le reste du repas, les discutions légères du reste de la famille reprirent. A la fin du repas John s’ennuyait un peu, mais grâce a Meredith ils parlaient de choses comme leur vie, la guerre… oubliant la politique de Mycroft ou les sortie mondaines d’Irisia.

On les pria de s’installer au fumoir, on leur servi du thé ou du café et John échangeât un regard avec Sherlock.

« Toi qui vois, pas sûr que tu aies besoins de ça pour tes neurones qui s’atrophie ici… »

« Café. » fit Sherlock au domestique John sorti un paquet de cigarette et en tendait une a son amant.

« Tu sais que tu es un beau connard ? »

Sherlock la prie avec le sourire.

« Qui ma fait reprendre ? Que tu sois obligé de continuer a fumer pour supporter l’odeur… N’es plus mon problème. »

John de façon très mature lui tira la langue.

« Immonde gros bâtard. » soupira le médecin. Meredith souriait en rabattant les jambes contre elle sur le fauteuil louis IX. John fuma sa cigarette et regardait Sherlock fumé la sienne. Il ne l’avouerait jamais, mais il adorait le geste sur le brun. C’était tellement érotique que ça devrait être interdit. Le détective lui lança un regard en coin avec un sourire narquois. Et ce con le savait, il en jouait beaucoup.

« Tu avais promis d’arrêter de fumer. » fit Mycroft.

« Et techniquement j’avais arrêté. C’est John qui a fumé la dernière fois et nous a fait reprendre. Trois cigarettes maximum par jour. »

John avait les yeux sur le parc dehors un peu déconnecter de tout...ça. Trop de luxe, trop de faste, trop de lourdeur et de mensonges. Il se croyait en Afghanistan a parlementer avec des terroristes dans un pachtung boitillant… épuisant.

Une main passa sur sa nuque et lui caressa en l’attirant.

« Ce sera bientôt les cadeaux, le calvaire va bientôt finir. »

Il se laissa attirer presque sur le côté du brun.

« Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qui va t’être offert. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Il me reste deux trois incertitudes. »

Meredith avait un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu devines mal une fois sur deux. Pour moi et ta mère. »

« Ho et la troisième ? »

Sherlock le fixait le sondant.

« Le tien reste aussi une énigme. »

John souriait.

« J’espère bien, je me suis donné plus de mal à le cacher qu’à le trouver. Enfin c’est sûrement ça, sortir avec un génie. »

Une petite heure plus tard les domestiques apportaient les cadeaux à chaque convive sur un plateau d’argent. John roula des yeux mais fut rassuré de voir deux domestiques apporter un énorme paquet a Sherlock qui haussa un sourcil.

Chacun put ouvrir ses paquets. John n’en eu que deux, un de Mycroft, un de Sherlock plus celui qu’il avait ramené de sa sœur.

« Ouvre les tien en premier. » lui glissa le brun.

Il ouvrit le cadeau de sa sœur, un pull bien plus classe que ce qu’il portait. Il souriait.

« Harry, elle a de bonne idée parfois. »

Ensuite ce fut une magnifique boîte a thé de Mycroft.

« Merci, j’étais à court de Earl grey justement…c’est un beau cadeau. »

Sherlock soupira, John se contentait de si peu, c’était si rafraîchissant de lui offrir un cadeau, pas quelque chose d’exorbitant, tape à l’œil mais qui devait être charger émotionnellement. Malheureusement lui et les émotions…

Il se demandait si son cadeau serait le bon choix. Il l’espérait.

John déballa un mp3 avec un épais volume de partition. Il souleva un sourcil. Il n’était pas un grand connaisseur en musique. Avec de la patience Sherlock lui enseignait les bases mais bon… il prit la partition et l’ouvrie.

‘ _Symphonie emovere’_

John réfléchissait, ses cours de latin bien trop loin à son goût et connaissant Sherlock, rien n’était évident. Il pianotât sur son smartphone pour avoir la traduction et haussa un sourcil.

Symphonie émotion, ce n’était pas le genre de cadeau que Sherlock lui faisait mais un doute l’assailli. Il regarda son amant qui n’avait pas loupé une seconde ses réflexions.

« On passera ça sur la chaîne hi-fi du salon après mes cadeaux, tu devrais comprendre. »

« Bien. Parce que là, je suis un peu perdu. »

Sherlock déballa sans grand enthousiasme des mètres d’écharpes, de costumes, de livres à la ‘con’ comme le pensait son amant. Meredith avais tapé juste avec un autre petit carnet, et un très beau livre contenant des informations sur les serials killer.

« Hum… enfin un cadeau digne d’intérêt. Merci Meredith. »

« De rien. »

Il lui restait un énorme paquet et un petit. Il en déduit que Mycroft lui avait offert le petit paquet. Un tout nouveau Smartphone. Bien au moins c’était presque un beau cadeau.

« Qui me dit qu’il n’y a pas d’embrouille ? Un micro ? Un programme de traçage… »

Mycroft lui désigna la coque.

« J’avais envisagé que tu douterais de l’intégrité d’un tel cadeau. La boîte est scellée. C’est un model encore unique puisque pas encore sur le marché. Je l’ai fait faire sur mesure pour toi, c’est-à-dire qu’il est démontable pour que tu vérifies, et il ne contient encore rien. il ne fonctionnera que quand tu aura inséré ta puce dedans et uniquement la tienne. A toi de mettre ce que tu souhaite après comme programme. »

Sherlock souleva un sourcil.

« Merci je suppose. »

« Il résiste a l’acide, il est étanche, anti-choc…enfin évite de le plonger _dans_ l’acide. »

Sherlock ricana puis s’approchât de ce gros paquet.

Il se trouvait devant une énorme malle. D’un beau bois vieilli. Il l’ouvrit et ouvrit la bouche mais ne pu pas sortir un seul son. Il farfouilla dedans. Ils étaient tous la !

« Tu… as gardé tous mes petits carnets et les a rangé par date. »

John était assez fier de lui, il avait fallu l’aide de Mme Hudsun et Lestrade et Mycroft. L’une pour retrouver tous les carnets, Lestrade pour aller acheter la malle, Mycroft pour la faire livrée ici pour que Sherlock l’ai a noël. 

Sherlock le regardait avec des yeux émerveillé. Lui qui les perdaient toujours, ne savait jamais ou les ranger vu leur nombre. John avait dans une fausse crise de colère dit a Sherlock qu’ils les avaient mit a la bene au dernier ménage de printemps, il ne voulait plus les avoir dans le salon a traîner. Sherlock avait boudé un mois a cause de ça…

« Et oui. Je ne les auraient jamais jeté, je ne suis pas _si_ idiot, j’ai berné le plus grand détective du monde… »

Sherlock ria éclaboussant de sa joie tous les murs de la pièce.

« Tu es merveilleux John Watson. Parfait et non tu es loin d’être un idiot ! »

Sherlock prit le mp3 et lui prit la main pour l’emmener en face du fumoir. Une énorme chaîne hifi trônait avec des instruments de musique. Sherlock lança la musique assez fort et tendait la main a John.

« M’accordez vous cette danse ? »

John ricana.

« Volontiers. »

Sherlock l’attrapa par la hanche, la main libre se glissa dans la main de John plus petit qui se calla contre le brun. La musique débutât. Du violon. John ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la musique et mener par les pas de son amant.

Un autre violon s’ajoutât, mélange de classique et moderne.

« C’est inspiré de Beethoven, revisité que tu aimes écouter sur YouTube. »

John se laissa imprégner par la douceur du violon comme une caresse sur la peau. Le violon reprit seul, puis de manière plus moderne…puis débutât les percussions. D’autres cordes, il n’était pas expert mais c’était un orchestre complet. Qui l’emportait dans quelque chose de vertigineux, de fort et doux, les cuivres puissants répondant au flûtes sur un fleuve de cordes… puis la reprise du violon.

Sherlock le faisait tournoyer en rythme le laissant apprécier la grandeur quand tous les instruments s’assemblèrent pour donner toute l’intensité du morceau.

John avait des frissons, il avait le tournis, mais aussi une impression de voler, de bonheur intense, ça lui prenait aux tripes, c’était indescriptible. Grave et intense, léger et explosif. Comme leur relation.

Il se figeât ouvrant les yeux sur Sherlock qui lui souriait.

« Oui. »

Il ne chercha pas a retenir le choc. Sherlock ne sachant pas comment lui exprimer ses sentiments la plupart du temps, lui avait écrit et composer une putain _sa mère_ de symphonie ! La symphonie émotion.

Il embrassa le brun ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un millier de merci ne seraient pas assez pour ça. Le brun lui agrippa les hanches, l’incitant a venir s’accrocher à lui, les jambes autour des hanches et Sherlock continua a les faire tourner doucement sur la musique.

John les bras autour du cou fixait son amant bien a sa hauteur.

« Tu es fou, tu m’as pas composer un solo de violon, mais carrément une symphonie ! me dis pas que tu as fait toi-même chaque instrument… »

Sherlock souriait.

« Je n’ai pas pu. Les sons mélangés d’un orchestre symphonique ne rendent pas pareil que remixer électroniquement après. Mais le premier violon c’est moi. »

« Elle es juste magnifique cette symphonie. Vraiment. Tu m’as écrit une symphonie…j’en reviens pas tu sais. »

Sherlock chuchotât sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ne dit rien, ferme les yeux et écoute tout ce que je ne sais pas dire. »

John ferma les yeux et embrassa son amant se laissant aller a l’émotion qui coulais dans cette symphonie.

Les invites intrigués de cette musique inconnue étaient venu voir et certains avaient commencer à danser ou juste profiter de la musique Mycroft était abasourdi, il savait Sherlock doué mais une symphonie, et si…belle !

Meredith les regardaient tournoyer sur un nuage émotionnel. Elle avait longtemps cru que cette maison ne renfermerait jamais que la souffrance des Holmes. C’était sans compter sur Watson. Le docteur John Watson.

Finalement, elle pouvait aimer noël avec John Watson et Sherlock. Visiblement Sherlock était réconcilier avec Noël aussi.

Tout prit fin brutalement quand Irisia coupa la musique.

« Il es tard, laissons nos convives aller se reposer. Et ce comportement est inqualifiable un peu de tenue Sherlock ! »

Elle lâcha le mp3 sur le sol et l’explosa du talon.

John la fusilla du regard choqué et Sherlock le lâcha pour qu’il retrouve le sol déçus et blesser, même si il était cacher derrière un masque froid. Il comprenait mieux maintenait pourquoi les frères Holmes n’aimaient pas parler de leur mère. Castratrice guindée… un vaste programme.

John vint reprendre son mp3 en miette comme si de rien n’était et le mit dans sa poche. En passant il sifflât de colère.

« Ne pas être heureuse et fier que son fils ai composé une symphonie pour la personne qu’il aime ce n’est même plus avoir un cœur de pierre. Vos fils valent bien mieux que la haine que vous leur témoignez. »

Et il retourna au fumoir prendre ses cadeaux suivi de Sherlock, aidé de domestiques pour emporter sa malle et ses innombrables présents.

Une fois dans leur chambre John se cala dans les bras du brun pour dormir, apaiser comme jamais il n’avais été. Sherlock lui avait écrit une symphonie pour lui dire tous les mots d’amour qu’il ne savait pas exprimer.

« Merci pour mes carnets, ils sont important pour moi. »

« Je sais idiot. » fit avec le sourire John. Sherlock souriait.

« Merci pour tes émotions. C’est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

Sherlock le sera dans les bras.

« De rien. »

« Je suis désolé que ta mère ai briser le mp3… »

« C'était une copie. Et puis, je l’ai composée, et ai donner les droit de la reproduire a l’orchestre symphonique de Londres. »

John souriait.

« Je serais ravi d’aller a l’orchestre avec toi pour l’écouter en vrai. »

« J'ai déjà les places. »

Le lendemain, John avait besoin de prendre l’air. Il avait du mal a supporter cette marâtre de Irisia Holmes. Il regardait le parc sous la neige alors qu’une ombre venait se poser avec son parapluie.

« Je suis désolé pour votre Mp3, cette symphonie était magnifique. »

John fit un signe de tête.

« Elle passera une saison au moins a l’opéra de Londres. Sherlock m’a dit avoir d’autres copies. je suis juste déçus du comportement de votre mère. Peu de parents peuvent se targuer d’avoir un enfant surdoué capable d’écrire une symphonie ou travailler au MI6. Je ne la comprend pas. »

Mycroft soupira avec une moue.

« Personne ne le peut. Après la mort de père, elle a tellement changée. Elle es devenu ce monstre de haine. Sherlock était trop jeune pour comprendre. Nous avons été éduquer pour être froid et sans cœur. Ça a ses avantages. »

John soupira d’agacement.

« Oui comme considéré son frère comme son meilleur ennemi… mes relations avec Harry son très tendue, son alcoolisme et notre père psychorigide y est pour beaucoup mais c’est ma sœur. Je l’aime avec ses défauts. »

Mycroft susurra du bout des lèvres.

« Nous ne nous haïssons pas Sherlock et moi. Nous avons bâti un concept de relation fraternelle différent. »

John se retourna complètement pour être en face.

« Montrez lui alors que vous l’aimez. »

« J'ai essayer, sincèrement. Longtemps. »

Mycroft le désigna de son parapluie.

« Vous êtes la seule et unique personne au monde qu’il accepte. Vous êtes la seule personne au monde a qui il a écrit une symphonie pour palier ses lacunes et nous savons tout deux que Sherlock n’aime pas reconnaître ses lacunes dans un domaine. »

John passa sa main sur son visage.

« Je ne pensais pas que c’était aussi… violent. Alors si ça vous fait tous aussi mal pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ? ce… théâtre déchirant qui s’appelle noël ? »

Mycroft soupira.

« C’est sa volonté, notre mère peut être très persuasive. »

« Pour faire plier un membre des services secret et Sherlock, oui j’imagine. »

« Ne faites rien d’inconsidéré. Elle a beaucoup trop de pouvoir si elle veux vous briser, elle le fera. Et si pour ça elle doit ordonner à Sherlock de ne plus vous voir, elle le fera. »

John écarquilla les yeux. Sa posture se raidie et il mit les mains dans le dos.

« Bien, mais si il faut que je me batte pour que Sherlock soit heureux, vous savez je n’hésiterais pas une seconde. Contre vous ou le reste du monde, ça ne me fait pas peur. »

Mycroft vit passer sur le visage de John toutes les possibilités en sa mesure pour protégé Sherlock et même les plus extrêmes. Il ne montrât rien mais il était toujours aussi secouer qu’un homme puisse comme ça vouloir protégé un autre de sa vie ou tuer pour sauver l’être aimer. Et dans le cas de John Hamish Watson, sonder les gens et leur accorder sa confiance en quoi dix minutes.

« Votre loyauté et votre courage vous honore Dr Watson. »

« Merci. »

Une fois de retour dans le manoir il chercha son amant qu’il trouva avec sa mère en discussion. Sans être gêné ou déranger il s’approchât, si ils voulaient être tranquille un bureau aurait été plus approprier.

« Ton comportement est déshonorant, j’ai passée beaucoup ces dernières année Sherlock. Ça ne peut plus durer ! »

Il apparu ce qui les coupas dans leur élans.

« Bonjour madame Holmes. »

« Dr. »

« Ha John, ma mère essayait avec...tact de me dire que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

« Ha c’est certain, si être humain est une mauvaise influence. »

Il prit la main de Sherlock et enlaça ses doigts.

« Je pense que je n’aime pas ta mère, et que dorénavant tu viendras fêter noël avec moi, ma sœur, Mycroft et Meredith si tu y tient. »

« Noël est une réunion familiale… » tempêtât la femme en face.

« Non. Ce que j’ai vu est tout sauf une famille. Lestrade nous a envoyé un texto, je te cherchais pour ça. Mycroft m’a autorisé a nous ramener a Londres. Madame, désoler d’enlever votre chien savant du spectacle, les meurtriers ne prennent pas de vacances. »

Sans aucune forme de procès John se mit entre Sherlock et sa mère droit et imperturbable, en position de militaire, prêt a toute éventualité, les muscles prêt a engager un combat acharner, a procédé a une extraction de civils en danger, Sherlock fut surprit de voir son compagnon dans cette position qu’il n’adoptait normalement que pour les cas extrême de protection ou de combat avec des tueurs. John était donc prêt a tout pour le protégé de sa mère. Il fit taire l’élan de tendresse et d’amour qui gonflait son cœur mais mit une main sur la hanche de John pour lui témoigner son soutient. Irisia comprit puisqu’elle battit en retraite. Il semblais malvenu de se mettre a dos et son fils et ce John Watson.

Sherlock sera sa main.

« Tu es plein de surprise. Mais elle ne lâchera pas comme ça… »

« Et bien moi non plus. Aller viens, les domestiques on charger la voiture. 

Une fois installé dans le siège du véhicule Sherlock soupira.

« Il y a vraiment un meurtre ? »

John fit la moue.

« Désoler. Pas a ma connaissance… »

Sherlock le sonda alors que la voiture démarrait.

« Bien, et Mycroft ne sait pas que nous partons… fieffé menteur. »

« Oups ? » John lui souriait. Sherlock l’embrassa.

* * *

En rentrant, Sherlock avec révérence avait mit sa malle dans la chambre caressant le bois avec un sourire doux. John était la personne la plus simple et lisible qu’il ai connu en apparence. Mais il le surprenait souvent.

Ce noël était le meilleur noël de sa vie. Le seul valable aussi.

Dans le salon John lui réclama le solo de violon de la symphonie et avec bonne grâce il prit son violon pour le lui jouer en entier. Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler dans la musique ce qu’il avait voulu dire et passer comme émotions.

Il se savait blesser et abîmer par sa mère, éduqué à n’être qu’un morceau de glace sans sentiments, douer pour la politique, douer pour renverser des armée et des accords politiques, douer pour envoyer des gens se faire tuer dans des conflits pour le pouvoir et l’argent. John l’avait appelé le chien savant. C’est ce qu’il était pour sa mère, un cerveau génial qu’on exhibe pour montrer son pouvoir et sa puissance. Pas d’amour.

Mycroft avait été plus vieux a la mort de leur père, moins malléable, moins vulnérable depuis son école de surdoués, lui avait du attendre quelques années avant d’y être admis et échapper un peu au despote maternel.

Il était un génie qui savait reconnaître tout d’une personne en un clin d’œil pour… échapper ou se préparer a la colère de sa mère. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir d’être son pantin. Il avait fini par se trouver une passion. Son travail. Et construire un mur d’arrogance entre lui et le monde, pour ne plus souffrir.

Et il avait découvert John Hamish Watson.

L’homme le plus loyal, le plus droit, le plus gentil et le plus doux qu’il ai connu.

John était un concentré de qualités qui avaient petit a petit percer le mur entre lui et le monde.

D’un regard il lui indiquait qu’il n’avait pas a être aussi méprisant avec les autres homo sapiens idiots, avec un sourire il savait qu’il avait fait exactement ce qu’il fallait faire…

Il était tomber lentement mais irrémédiablement amoureux de cet homme gentil et patient.

Prêt a tuer pour le protégé même de sa propre bêtise logique.

Prêt a l’accompagner a un repas de noël et rabattre le clapet de Mycroft, prêt a s’interposer entre lui et sa mère.

Une symphonie n’était pas assez pour exprimer sa gratitude, son respect, son amour.

Mais John était un homme simple qui ne lui demandais pas l’impossible, qui ne lui demandais pas de changer, ne lui demandais pas de paraître, ne lui demandais pas de faire semblant d’être amoureux et en couple.

Il était simplement heureux avec cet homme.

John repoussa le violon et lui prit le visage en coupe. Il n’avait pas senti ses larmes coulé, John le gardait dans une étreinte calme et reposante. Son corps détendu mais protecteur lui criait ‘tout va bien, laisse toi aller je serais toujours la pour toi’.

« Merci. » lui chuchotât le brun a l’oreille. « Pour tout. »

« De rien. » soupira John satisfait. « Tu veux du thé ? »

Sherlock reprit sa respiration.

« Fait en pour Mycroft qui attend dans l’escalier depuis dix minutes. »

John alla faire le thé et Mycroft rentra dans la pièce laissant son parapluie a coté de la canne oublier du Dr.

« J'ai ramené les papiers de la curatelle. John est la personne en qui j’ai le plus confiance pour prendre soins de toi. J’ai eu une discussion avec notre mère. Il n’y aura plus de noël au manoir Holmes. Nous n’y sommes plus conviés. Je crois que j’ai pris conscience avec le docteur que ces noëls ne pourrons jamais ramener un semblant de lien familiale. »

John lui tendait sa tasse et en donnait une a Sherlock.

« Se faire du mal pour se faire du mal ce n’est pas bien. » fit John avec une moue. « Même si les intentions sont louables. »

Mycroft fit un signe positif de tête.

« Meredith fait savoir qu’elle apprécierait beaucoup faire noël avec vous l’année prochaine. »

Le couple se regarda et se parla d’un regard avant d’acquiescer.

Mycroft en fut si jaloux, il laissa ce sentiment de côté puisque mal venu. Il était heureux que son petit frère ai trouver le bonheur, vraiment, lui chercherait encore et encore. Il posa une pile de papier.

« Voilà pour la curatelle. Je me suis arrangé avec mon avocat pour que ce soit accepter même si vous vous mariez, de toute façon c’est bien plus libre qu’une vraie tutelle… »

John lui fit un sourire compatissant et regarda Sherlock qui comprit en allant chercher un ÉNORME dossier dans sa chambre pour revenir avec.

« Ennuyeux… »

« Tait-toi Sherlock. »

Il ouvrit le dossier en posant les feuilles dans une pochette.

« Vous savez, que j’ai la curatelle ou pas, Sherlock a ouvert d’innombrable compte en banque dans le monde entier, je ne sais pas lire la moitié des fichues langues que compose ce dossier. Il a bien assez d’argent pour ne jamais avoir besoin de toucher son vrais compte en banque britannique. »

Mycroft sourit.

« Je m’en doutais, mais j’ai volontairement fermer les yeux, tu vois que tu peut gérer l’argent Sherlock, surtout pour échapper a ton frère…alors une petite facture… »

Sherlock tirait les cordes de son violon agacer et John ria.

« Je payerais les factures. »

« Parfait. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Lestrade les attendaient au coin d’un immeuble, dans une ruelle sombre. Pas très inventif pensa Sherlock en arrivant.

« Ok, jeune homme, la vingtaine, pas de papier, ça ressemble a un vol qui a mal tourner. »

John tremblait de froid dans sa maigre veste, le détective avec sa loupe penché sur le corps mort.

« Plaies au couteau, mais la montre hors de prix encore au poignet. » pointa Sherlock en regardant Lestrade comme si il était un sombre idiot.

« C’est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Il y a des incohérences… »

Sherlock se radouci, bien Lestrade avait un cerveau.

Il papillonna autour du cadavre demanda son avis médical a John… continua a papillonner quand il enleva son écharpe et son manteau d’un geste et le cala sur les épaules de John, referma dans la foulée lui laissant a peine le temps d’enfiler une manche et se fit envelopper dans l’écharpe. Sherlock le fixait.

« Tu rentres. Tu ne discutes pas, tu rentres. Ton rhume va finir en bronchite et c’est toi le médecin censément raisonnable de nous deux. Je passerais t’acheter un manteau digne de ce nom que tu sois d’accord ou pas. Et si je te vois ressortir malade sans écharpe et sans gants, je ne joue plus de violon de la semaine. »

John eu l’air piteux.

Jamais Sherlock ne l’avait rabrouer, c’était vrai, il était un abruti.

« Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours… »

Sherlock droit, imperturbable, chemise et gilet de costume pointât du doigt la rue.

« Maintenant ! »

John se retourna partant de la scène de crime devant les policiers choquer de la scène étrange, même Lestrade ne savais pas quoi dire.

« 3 idées… »

« J’ai louper quelque chose. » fit Lestrade.

« Oui vous avez louper la trace de poudre blanche sur la manche… »

« Oui mais non, je parle de vous et John. J’ai louper quelque chose. Que ce soit John qui vous renvoie d’une scène de crime, je peux le concevoir mais l’inverse ? »

« Je vous laisse chercher et en déduire ce que vous voulez. »

Lestrade grogna.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un génie moi… »

Anderson tapait du pied juste derrière silencieux et Sally Donovan revenait avec des preuves de la poubelle derrière. Elle lui montra les sachets sceller.

« Pourtant, ça touche quelque chose dont on me dit souvent… ‘ne pas posséder’. »

Lestrade écarquilla les yeux.

« Sérieux ? »

Sherlock le fusilla du regard, il détestait se répéter.

« Bien, puisque visiblement c’est trop demander que de faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur le meurtre, allez y, poser vos questions. Je vous laisse 5 minutes pas plus ! »

« Vous êtes en couple ? » demanda l’inspecteur ce qui fit grogner Anderson de dégoût. Sally ouvrit la bouche surprise de comprendre complètement enfin.

Sherlock releva sa main gauche montrant l’anneau a son annulaire.

« Fiancé. »

Lestrade se raccrochât a Sally qui encaissa un outch de prendre le poids de son patron sur l’épaule.

« Sérieux vous savez aimer vous ? » cela échappa a Anderson.

« Il semblerais Anderson. »

« Pour un sociopathe déviant je trouve ça surprenant … » fit un peu plus neutre le légiste.

« Ma sexualité ne vous concerne en rien Anderson. 3 minutes. »

Lestrade se reprit.

« Et John est heureux ? Il arrive à composer avec votre incapacité sentimentale ? » le devança Sally incrédule. Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

« Il semblerait, mais dans le doute je lui ai composé une symphonie. »

Les mâchoires s’écrasèrent au sol.

« Quoi ? Une symphonie ? »

« Arrêter de me faire répété vous perdez un temps précieux. Oui une symphonie, celle qui passe en représentation a l’opéra en ce moment, c’est celle que je lui ai composée. Nous avons des places pour la semaine prochaine. »

« Merde. » fut la seule chose qu’Anderson pu dire.

« Stop temps écoulé. Cadavre, meurtre, idée ! Aller on reprend. »

Sherlock c’était détourné.

* * *

John était au centre du hall de l’opéra entouré de Meredith, Mycroft, Sally, Lestrade même Anderson avait été traîner par Mike. Molly et Mss Hudson avaient décliné, l’une pour garde a l’hôpital, l’autre un problème de hanche qui la clouait au lit depuis deux jours.

Ça papotait quand une femme les pria de la suivre pour être placé. John au milieu au premier rang avec leur amis. Sherlock lui souriait.

« Les orchestres symphoniques ça rend bien mieux en vrai. »

« C’était déjà superbe sur la chaine hifi. »

« Tu verras c’est encore mieux comme ça. »

Les musiciens s’installèrent. Le reste de la salle se remplissait de spectateur dans une cacophonie de réglage d’instrument. Sauf un siège vide. Tout le monde au premier rang chuchotaient pour savoir ce qui se passait quand Mycroft envoya un regard a Sherlock.

« Aller, file. »

Sherlock se leva et embrassa John avant de lui glisser a l’oreille.

« C’est pour toi. »

Il fila en deux enjambées dans la formation et prit le violon. Deux trois notes pour vérifier la justesse… Il fit un signe de tête. Le chef d’orchestre entré entre temps se prépara main en suspend.

Sherlock ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir verrouillés a ceux de John et de commencer sous l’ordre du chef d’orchestre. Le solo de violon, qu’il avait écouté des dizaines de fois au moins l’emportât dans une valse de souvenir, leur rencontre, leur premières énigmes, leurs premières courses poursuites. Leurs premiers fou rires aussi.

Le deuxième violon accompagnant, donna une autre dimension, épaulé par des violoncelles… Il prit la puissance de l’orchestre et des sons mélangés en pleine poitrine quand les autres instruments se mélangèrent pour accompagner et porter le premier violon. Puis dialoguer entre cordes et cuivres…

C’était leurs discutions au coin du feu, c’était leurs disputes de couples, leur premier baiser, leur première fois, c’était les sentiments de Sherlock qui enflaient de plus en plus pour l’apothéose. Une douce mélodie au violon a peine soutenu par les cordes chaudes. Une bouffée de tendresse pour finir doucement en un simple mouvement d’archet sur la même note pour clore cette heure de symphonie.

Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Trop de souvenirs avaient refait surface, trop pour tous les revoir en une heure, des mélanges de sensations et émotions… Il était encore tremblant et le cœur a cent a l’heure.

Les spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir, John en fut incapable, ses jambes flageolait et Mycroft du même lui serrer l’épaule pour qu’il pense a respirer plus calmement avant d’hyperventiler.

Lestrade a côté l’aida a se relever avec Mycroft alors que les musiciens et le chef d’orchestre saluaient. Sauf Sherlock…qui le regardait. Il ne l’avait pas lâcher des yeux.

John applaudi et Sherlock fit un petit signe de tête.

Au vu de la salle et des applaudissements cette symphonie était appréciée. Beaucoup. Le chef d’orchestre parla pour féliciter les musiciens, pour remercier le premier violon et vanter les mérites du stradivarius entre les mains du compositeur de cette symphonie. Et que l’enregistrement de ce soir serait mit en vente au profit pour moitié a une œuvre caritative.

Une personne avec une caisse métallique arriva et Sherlock reposa le violon dedans en remerciant ce qui devais être un ami, il lui semblait au sourire de l’homme.

John souriait.

Sherlock lui avait joué la symphonie avec un stradivarius.

Cet homme était fou.

« Il es fou. » c’était plein d’amour et pas une critique ce qui fit sourire Lestrade.

« Fou de toi visiblement, j’ai jamais écouté un truc aussi…grandiose. Et même si c’est un petit con de génie capable de te faire un solo de Back de tête, composer une symphonie pour te déclarer son amour… désoler de te le dire mais on fait _**pas**_ plus romantique. »

John ricana.

« Putain je l’aime aussi comme un fou, même si j’arrive pas a réaliser que c’est un génie capable de faire ça, rien que pour moi. »

Mycroft souriait.

« Ho oui, rien que pour vous Dr. »

Les musiciens sortirent de la scène et le groupe se rassembla dans le hall pour attendre Sherlock. Sally le regardait l’œil pétillant, Mike un sourire entendu et calme comme toujours. Celui-là depuis qu’il les aveint fait se rencontrer il semblait avoir tout manigancer et savoir ce qui se passerais. Meredith reprenait son souffle avec un sourire doux. Elle semblait elle aussi secouée.

Anderson semblait égal a lui-même, un peu plus détendu quand même. Mycroft avait récupéré son parapluie avec le sourire.

« Je devrais m’octroyer une soirée opéra plus souvent. C’est reposant. »

Il ralluma son portable ignorant les messages en attente clignotant sur l’écran. Sherlock arriva calme, pas souriant plus que normalement mais détendu comme John ne l’avait presque jamais vu. Il fendit leur groupe pour se poster a côté de son amant et lui prendre la main.

« Félicitations c’était magnifique. » fit Lesrade, qu’il ne savait pas amateur de musique classique.

« Merci. »

« Ça m’a coupé le souffle. » fit Meredith avec le sourire. Mike soupira satisfait.

« Et dire que c’est grâce à moi. Je suis pas peu fier, en plus j’aime vraiment cette inspiration de Beethoven… je sais pas si tu peux mais continue a en composer…vraiment. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Ça m’occupe, j’ai un plein carton de création. Peut-être deux ou trois en fait. Pas forcément des symphonies, mais des solos de violon surtout. »

Mike écarquilla les yeux.

« Sort les de leur carton si c’est a moitié aussi bon que ça ! Tu en as combien au total ? Des petits ou des grand cartons ? »

Mycroft souriait.

« Tu en étais a une centaine la dernière fois.. »

Sherlock roula des yeux.

« De valable, une dizaine, le reste n’est que de la frustration auditive, rien de vraiment écoutable. »

Mike ria jaune.

« Tu as fait la composition de ta symphonie en combien de temps ? »

John aussi se posait la question.

« Oui, je n’ai pas entendu une note de cette symphonie avant noël.. »

« Dans l’avion pour aller a Sydney rejoindre mon ami qui m’as prêté le stradivarius. Du moins pas celui de ce soir. Le premier stradivarius. Je m’ennuyais dans l’avion et je devais te trouver un cadeau, je l’ai écrite en 20h. C’était simple et évident de l’écrire. Une fois mon travail fini a Sydney pour mon ami en payement je lui ai demandé de me prêter son stradivarius et l’orchestre symphonique de Sydney pour enregistrer la symphonie. Une journée de répétition a suffi et on a enregistré. »

John ria puis l’embrassa doucement.

« Oui Lestrade a raison Sherlock, tu es fou amoureux et on ne fait pas plus romantique que d’écrire une symphonie a son compagnon. »

Sherlock profitât du baiser avant de chuchoter.

« Çà me vas d’être fou. »

Mycroft du répondre a son portable.

« Aller aller, on va rentrer avant de vous voir vous sautez dessus au milieu de hall. » fit Meredith en prenant le bras de Lestrade.

« Vous me raccompagné inspecteur, les rues de Londres le soir ne sont pas sures… »

John écarquilla les yeux avant de retenir son rire. Ok, Meredith avait jeté son dévolu sur Greg… Il n’était pas sorti de la panade l’inspecteur…

Sally soupira en regardant Michael. Elle pouvait bien rêver d’une symphonie, Michael Anderson ne quitterai pas sa femme pour elle, alors une déclaration d’amour en publique… Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau le cœur un peut lourd.

« Je te raccompagne Sally ? » demanda Anderson mais elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Non merci. A demain. »

Main dans la main John et Sherlock remontaient la rue profitant de ce cocon de bien être.


End file.
